Ghost of Captain Cutler Bnvngvbgnvbb
Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Captain Cutler's Ghost first appeared in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? episode, A Clue For Scooby-Doo. It was revealed that Captain Cutler was still alive and he and his wife faked his death so that they would steal the yachts and sell them. Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights He is a common enemy in the 2002 videogame Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights as a monster summoned by the Mastermind. Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed He was also an supporting antagonist in the 2004 live-action film Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. In the film he is first seen at the museum as a banner and a costume. He was later activated when Shaggy and Scooby were doing dumb things to the control panel causing some of the monsters to come to life, one of them being the Ghost of Captain Cutler. When the gang went down to the old high school clubhouse they didn't know that Captain Cutler was in the water. While Fred, Velma and Daphne were working on the control panel Shaggy and Scooby were outside near the Mystery Machine when Shaggy and Scooby walked over near the water when Shaggy said "We can be heroes and save the day" and then said "You know what we can do right" and picks up a rock from the ground and skips it across the water until it hit something metal underneath the water. Then bubbling sounds and a glow began to rise out of the water Shaggy stared in horror as they saw Captain Cutler's Ghost and he said "Captain Cutler's Ghost" and the ghost made a moaning sound then Shaggy yelled "Captain Cutler's Ghost" when Fred said "they found us we got to get this thing back to the Monster Hive" and which the gang headed for the Mystery Machine and the ghost made a loud moaning sound as he climbed out of the water and took out his spear gun and fired it at the Mystery Machine and then started pulling it backwards. The gang asked what they were going do, then Fred said "Fine let's go back" and then backed up the Mystery Machine and then just like that Cutler's body made a loud splash sound as it hit the water. Captain Cutler was turned back into a costume when Scooby-Doo reconnected the control panel in the Monster Hive. The news people found his head asked Shaggy if they could take his picture in it. Scooby whacked Shag on the head, thinking cutler had returned and stopped when he realized it was only his best pal. As shown in the ending credits he was return to the museum with the rest of his costume put on display like from the beginning of the film. Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed: The videogame He was also in the videogame based on Monsters Unleashed. Scooby-Doo! Unmasked He appears in the GBA version of the 2005 videogame Scooby-Doo! Unmasked in the sewer level. Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy In the 2006 movie Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy, The costume was worn by Captain Crothers. Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins He makes a cameo at the end of the 2009 live-action film, Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated In various episodes of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, The Ghost of Captain Cutler's costume is in the Crystal Cove monster museum along with Miner 49er, Space Kook, and Charlie the Funland Robot. Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery He appeared in the opening of the 2014 movie Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery. Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! His costume was recently seen on the Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! episode Game of Chicken. Scoobydoo Mystery Unleashed # Revenge from a Watery Grave # Ship of Ghost Diver My Friend Scooby-Doo The Ghost of Captain Cutler rencetly appeared in the My Friend Scooby-Doo App. Category:Bnvngvbgnvbb monsters Category:Ghosts